Creepypasta Attempt: Canada's story
by AlbinoCupcake
Summary: Sailor Inferno has stated that Canada has had a childhood full of neglect, thus the reason why he is invisible and ignored by the other countries. I beg to differ but this was an interesting topic to write about. It might just come off as complete cheese instead of horror. Hopefully you like it my dear reader. :) Rated M just to be on the safe side


I am so sorry! I just had to jump on the bandwagon and do a Hetalia Creepypasta theory! D: désole! désole!

I got the theory from ~ sailorinferno12908 on Deviant Art. If you like the creepy go check it out!

xx

Matthew sat in the corner of the basement as his parents had a party upstairs, he was not allowed to see other people, not even see his parents. The glorious scent of the food being served sent his stomach into over drive as the muffled voiced reached his aching ears.

His father was drunk this morning before the party, before breakfast even and called Matthew up in anger to knock the daylights out of him for "being a worthless piece of skin." His mother was in the kitchen cooking herself and her husband a delicious breakfast, of course Matthew was sent back into the basement for punishment of being upstairs for more than two minutes, it was fine as long as he got a few words from his father. That's all he really wants, is to be acknowledged by his parents, even if he is getting beat up for it.

Now the party was in full swing, everyone was louder as the alcohol poisoned their systems, the food disappearing into the guests bellies, nothing for the small child in the basement. No one knows about little Matthew, if they did someone would have surely called Child Services by now, but all Matthew really wants is a few words from his parents a day, that is all that keeps him hopeful for the future. Hours passed as the boy hugged his wrecked teddy bear, grey in colour, it was once a perfect white but the dust and abuse it suffered in this house damaged it beyond repair. Hours turned into days as Matthew was left in the basement, the door was locked a while ago after the party, his parents muttered nothing towards their hurt child, as more voices broke through the cracks of the floorboard above, heavy footfalls sending dust showers onto the child. Things were moved and cars were roaring outside the concrete walls of the coffin that Matthew was held in since he was a baby. No words of endearment were ever cooed towards the small child, no hugs, no kisses, not even food reached his lips. The child was left alone as if he never had existed in the first place, alone in the world of the basement were poisonous spiders and rabid rats shared the space as the tyke, suffering infections and malnourishment. Eyes closing Matthew rested his head on an old book and fell into a deep sleep to fight away the wretched hunger, he never knew that his parents packed up and left the house, giving no notice to the others about the dying child in the basement. No one will know about the forgotten one, it seemed like no one would care about the child.

As the bear was held to the tiny chest as the bony arms pushed deeper, eyes to never open again, broken heart to never feel love, ears to never hear words of comfort and lungs never to breathe clean air. The little boy died in his sleep, the pain of hunger was too much for his small body to bear much longer.

The house was soon boarded up as the officials had it tested for mold, the smell of a decaying body was permanent in the air of the building, no one bothered to check the basement as the child continued to rot away in pain.

xx

The small child awoke in a field of flowers as birds tweeted happily, a stream nearby flowed its crystal clear water invitingly as the boy smiled happily. Freedom at last, the boy walked around with his little bear, they were both whole and healthy again, the pain from the neglectful parents long gone from their memories.

A tall man with wavy blonde hair and colourful cloak adorning his built figure approached the boy with a brilliant smile.

"Would you like to come with me little one?" The man spoke with a soft French accent, he also smelt wonderful, the boy nodded.

The man smiled and picked the boy up, speaking kind words of comfort and promises of three hearty meals a day.

"I love you, dear Matthew."

Canada: Victim of child neglect. Died of starvation.

The reason why Canada is never noticed by the other countries, why he is always so quite.

(A/N: Honestly I am kicking myself for doing this but I just wanted to give it a shot! I cried reading all the other theories and maybe mine isn't up to par. But what do you guys think?)


End file.
